


Summer Lovin’

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Degradation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Nicknames, Pegging, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: You try something new with your new boyfriend: pegging





	Summer Lovin’

From the moment you met David, you knew exactly what he was like in the bedroom. It didn’t take a genius to see that the boy was way too nice to do anything but roll over and let things happen to him.

It was one of the best things about him, if you were being honest. He was just so damn sweet, and forcing him to beg for you was a huge turn on in and of itself.

You had experience. Not much, but enough. Not that it took too much to get your boyfriend hot and bothered.

He was, as you had guessed, very, very vanilla.

Which just meant that you had no choice but to introduce him to something new.

It was late at night, late enough that all the campers and Gwen were deeply asleep, you and David alone in your room with the door locked and the lights off, you jerking him off in slow strokes as he buried his face in your neck to muffle the sounds he was making.

He was such a fucking baby, honestly. Upon first meeting him you had been more than a little annoyed, he was just so damn happy all the damn time, but he had slowly, very slowly, grown on you.

Turns out it was the exact opposite for him. The moment you had arrived at camp as the newest counselor he had fallen head over heels. You later found out that one of the reason why he was so damn annoying mostly around _you_ was because he really, really, _really_ liked you.

His sweet, eager personality had eventually worn you down and now, about halfway through the summer, you two were an item.

You swept your thumb over the slit at the end of his dick and the one hand that wasn’t supporting himself on the bed flew to your hair, grabbing it tight.

You had him right where you wanted him. What better time to ask him to experiment with you then when he was nearly too turned on to speak?

“Hey Davey?” you purred as he humped your hand. He mumbled a reply into your skin.

“Do you want to try something new?” you asked. David lifted his head from your neck to look at you quizzically. “I promise it’ll be fun,” you told him, keeping your voice low and husky.

When he nodded you grinned. “Ok.” You took your hands out of his pants and kissed him before ordering, “Face down, ass up.”

He obeyed perfectly, doing exactly what you asked without question.

Fuck yes. You had wanted to do this for so long, had thought about it so much you could hardly believe it was actually happening.

You got up off the bed and made your way to your closet and the box you had hidden behind some loose floorboards that contained your toys.

Yes, you had brought them with you to camp. A girl needed to get off sometime and you hadn’t known that you were going to meet David once you arrived.

This new toy was one you had left camp to buy. You had driven for hours to get it for the exact purpose you were about to use it for.

It was a strap on, with a pretty lengthy size if you were going to be honest. And as long as you were being honest you had gotten it so big for the sole purpose of watching David come apart.

“Cupcake, what’s taking so long?” David called from the bed.

Cupcake. Why were your boyfriends nicknames mostly desert based?

“Coming!” You called back, grabbing some lube too before closing the box of goodies and hiding it once more.

“Davey,” you told the young man on the bed while applying some of the lube to your fingers, “Before we get to the main event, I’ve gotta prepare you first.”

“O-ok.” You could tell your words had him a bit nervous, but he was smiling anyways. “I trust you snickerdoodle.”

Again with the pet names based around sweet food. Yet another thing that had annoyed you at first but that you had slowly come to enjoy, despite them being cheesy as all hell.

“Ok baby,” you told David as you got on the bed behind him, “This might feel a little cold.”

You inserted your two lubed fingers into David’s ass and he squeaked at the sensation. You gave it a moment, moving your fingers in and out to get him used to the feeling, and it wasn’t long before the redhead was thrusting against your fingers each time you moved them in.

God you knew your boyfriend so well.

“You look really pretty like this,” You cooed. It was true. David was almost as red as his hair, making gasping sounds with each thrust of your fingers.

You curled your digits and he mewled, crying out loudly. “I.......I.........”

You picked up the pace, determined to drive him to the very edge. “You what baby?” You asked innocently. “What do you want?”

He swallowed hard and tried again, but when he still wasn’t able to make a full sentence, you decided to get mean.

“C’mon,” you growled, slamming your fingers into him at an unrelenting pace. “Come on you little _bitch_ —“

At the use of the curse word, David shivered and his noises got louder.

Looks like David wasn’t as vanilla as you had originally thought.

“Did you like being called that?” You teased, feeling yourself smile. “You like it when I call you my little bitch?”

“Y-yes!” David’s panting was so bad you almost didn’t hear his reply. “Yes, more, please!”

“My. Little. Whore.” You accented every word with a thrust of your fingers, drawing out all sorts of beautiful moans and cries from the man beneath you. You knew you hit his prostate when his back tensed and he sobbed your name, literally sobbed it, tears of pleasure falling from his eyes.

It was time for the strap on.

You lubed it up to make the entry easier before slowly inserting just the tip.

David was red faced and crying under you, begging through ragged breathing. “Please, please, sweetheart please, oh god, please, I’ll do anything just _please_......”

You ran your fingers up his back to play with his hair. “Anything?” You asked, still thrusting just the tiniest amount of the strap on inside him, driving him wild.

“Yes, anything, please, I just......I need it deeper.......”

You knew exactly what you were going to ask for.

“Swear for me Davey.”

David looked over his shoulder at you for the first time. “S-swear?”

You nodded at him, smiling. “I’ll go as deep as you want if you swear for me.” You reached over and wiped some spit from the corner of his mouth. “I need you know you’re a man and not just some.........”

“Bitch?” He finished for you, and you nodded. “Exactly.”

You were still moving inside him, which was part of the reason it was so easy for him to comply. “Please......” He swallowed thickly. “Please fuck me.” His voice twisted around the word in the way it does with someone who rarely ever cursed.

True to your word, you gave David exactly what he wanted, thrusting the strap on deeper inside him, earning you a long, high pitched whine. “ _Oooooooohh_ ~”

Now that the rules were set out, David had no problem giving you exactly what you wanted, swearing like a sailor with each of your thrusts.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , yes, oh _yes_ , oh _fuck_ , oh god, oh _shit_ oh Jesus oh _fuck_......” He looked back at you again, eyes shining bright with just how much he was enjoying this. “ _Baby_ ~”

You were just as hot as he was. Having this complete angel of a guy totally and completely at your mercy was really, really hot.

“ _David_ ~” you sighed, watching how the camp leaders face lit up when you said his name like that.

The tender moment was broken when you snapped your hips just right and David’s head fell to the mattress with a cry, fingers fisting the sheets.

“Come on Davey,” you urged through your heavy breathing. “You gotta keep swearing if you want me to keep going!”

Under you, David sobbed. “I _can’t_!” Jesus, he sounded so desperately needy. It was hot as fuck and your legs nearly gave out.

“You were right, I’m just a bitch!” Oh _fuck_. Now _that_ was really doing something to you.

David continued to fuck himself on your strap on. “I’m just a bitch so please, _please_ , just fuck me like a bitch!”

That was it, you were going to marry this guy.

But first, you were slick as hell and just as close as he was. You had to take care of that first.

You held David’s waist in your hands, slamming into him, chasing your climax to the sounds of David moaning and crying and begging and overly sweet petnames.

You felt him tense underneath you, sobbing your name through his tears of pleasure as he came all over the covers and that was it. The sight of your adorable boyfriend coming apart beneath you sent you over the edge, your climax spilling down your legs.

You pulled out of David, but he was the first to move.

Kissing you madly, he fumbled with the strap on until it was off, tossing it aside to pull you into him and kiss you even deeper.

“That. Was. Amazing.” He punctuated every word with a kiss, grinning ear to ear. “That was amazing and _you_ were amazing and I love you so much cookie.”

“Cookie?”

David looked sheepish. “Do you not like cookie? Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Cookie’s fine,” you assured him, kissing him again.

He eagerly returned the kiss, and when it ended you got up to put your pajamas on.

“You should go back to your own room,” you told David.

“But I want to stay here,” he insisted, whining like a child.

You picked up the strap on and lube and went to the closet to put them away. “I’m not going anywhere for the rest of the summer,” you said. “And you can come visit me in my room anytime.”

“Can we do _that_ again?” David asked eagerly, smiling widely.

Good god you created a monster.

“Sure.” You kissed him on the forehead. “Now get going.”

You watched him gather his stuff and leave, but he seemed so damn sad about it that when he opened your door to finally go, you sighed, giving in.

“Wait.”

David looked back at you with those puppy dog eyes and that broke the last of your resolve. “Come back. You can stay.”

The smile he gave you rivaled the sun, and he dropped his stuff, pushing the door closed behind him as he ran to you, spinning you around and giving you a big hug. “Muffin!” He squealed, overly happy as always, burying his smile into your hair.

You lead the two of you back to bed, turning out the lights as David pulled the blankets over the both of you before holding you close.

You had to admit, when you were given this job you didn’t expect to enjoy it this much, and you guessed you had David to thank for that.

You snuggled closer to him, fitting your head underneath his chin, and it was the perfect way to fall asleep. 


End file.
